This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 197,35,010.0, filed Aug. 13, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a process and apparatus for recognizing ignition failures in an internal-combustion engine that has two spark plugs per cylinder, by measuring the ionic current at the spark plugs.
German patent document DE 44,37,480 discloses a process for detecting ignition failures in an internal-combustion engine having two spark plugs per cylinder, by recognizing erratic operation of the internal-combustion engine. In this instance, the first spark plug in a cylinder is tested via the erratic-operation recognition process after the second spark plug in this cylinder has been deactivated. The device required for this process results in relatively high expenditures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process with which ignition failures can be reliably recognized in an internal-combustion Engine which has two spark plugs per cylinder, using simple devices.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the process and apparatus according to the invention, in which ignition failures in an internal-combustion engine having two spark plugs per cylinder are recognized from the ionic current signal of the spark plugs. Combustion failures, that is, can be recognized by measuring the ionic current at the spark plug, since in the case of a defective spark plug, no ionic current signal is present. Measurement of the ionic current supplies information regarding the condition of the burnt mixture in the area of the spark plug. If the mixture around the spark plug has not yet been burnt, no ionic current signal is generated.
Processes for diagnosing the spark plug from the ionic current signal at the spark plug are known, for example, from German Patent Documents DE 195 24 539, 195 24 540 and 195 24 541 as well as from Patent Application 197 20 532.1.
In the case of an internal-combustion engine having two spark plugs per cylinder, the two spark plugs are ignited simultaneously or with a short time shift. After the ignition, the combustion propagates in the combustion space starting from the spark plugs. Because of the flame advancing from them, the spark plugs are always situated in the burnt mixture and therefore indicate an ionic current signal. If one of the two spark plugs is defective, and therefore generates no ignition spark, no ionic current signal is generated at this spark plug until the flame from the correctly ignited spark plug reaches it, and has passed through the combustion space. An ionic current signal can be measured at the correctly ignited spark plug, on the one hand, immediately after the spark end. Accordingly, a defective spark plug can therefore be recognized reliably by comparing the integrated values of the ionic current signals of the two spark plugs with one another. This can be performed while simultaneously measuring the ionic current signals, or by using a value stored, for example, in a characteristic diagram with an alternating measurement of the ionic current signals. This is possible because, in this case, an ionic current signal will not occur before the flame has reached the defective spark plug. As a result, its integrator value is significantly lower than that of the ignited spark plug.
As a rule, defective spark plugs have either an excessive spark plug gap (because of the burning-off), or an insulator tip tear. These result in an ignition spark in the insulator, rather than a spark between the electrodes of the spark plug. These defects, however, do not impair the ionic current measurement because they occur at significantly higher voltages than in the case of the ionic current measurement. If a defective spark plug is recognized, the customer need not necessarily enter a repair shop since the intact spark plug can burn the mixture completely and no increased exhaust gas emissions will occur.
In the process and apparatus according to the present invention, a combustion failure which is not the result of a defective spark plug but, for example, is due to the failure of the injection valve, supplies no ionic current signal on either spark plug. An absence of an ionic current signal on the two spark plugs is therefore an indication that the combustion failure must have a different cause (a case in which both spark plugs are defective and supply no ionic current signal is highly improbable).
An increased recognition reliability occurs if the integrator value is queried after the ignition, but before the flame from one spark plug would reach the other. If this integration value is zero in the case of one of the two spark plugs, and higher than zero after the whole combustion cycle, the corresponding spark plug is defective. The time which the flame requires for passing through the combustion space can be calculated from engine-related parameters, such as the rotational speed, the load and/or the fuel-air ratio.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.